1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replaceable aromatic sticker for use in a telephone handset and more particularly, to a pad sticker comprising a fabric member impregnated with an antibiotic and/or a fragrance, a communication hole, a raised bioprinting portion, a high density polyethylene net member, and a hot melt adhesive for sticking on transmitting and/or receiving portions of the telephone handset for clearance and achieving a pleasant fragrance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of aromatic pads for use in a telephone handset are well known in the art. Such pads suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, such pads have difficulty in talk by telephone, the pleasant fragrance of such pads does not keep long, and such pads have a complicated structure. Further, such pads cannot destroy a foul odor generated by the fermentation of bacteria, virus, and microbe, and cannot protect the infection themselves.